Monster
by Somthing9999
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are enjoying their quiet family life along with their children. But one day Peeta has been taken over by his hijacked self, threatening to hurt their daughter.
1. Chapter 1

It's a pretty lazy morning here in 12. Peeta has been baking a cake for a customer with our daughter Lily, while I'm playing with our son Atticus in the kitchen table. I hear Lily giggling at Peeta's antics. She's very attached to her father just like I was to mine. I guess Peeta is right; in some ways she is just like me.

"Ah crud! I'm all out of eggs!" Peeta exclaimed.

Atticus and I turned our heads to Peeta.

"Katniss, could you go to the market and get me some eggs?" Peeta asked.

"Sure!" I said getting up from my chair.

Atticus jumps off his own chair and pulls my pant's leg.

"Mommy, can I go with you?" Atticus pleaded.

I look into his pleading eyes and can't help but smile at him.

"Of course sweetheart."

"Lily do you want to go with mommy too?" Peeta asked Lily kneeling to her level.

Lily nodded excitedly and ran to me. Both Atticus and Lily take my hands and we walk out the door.

-1 hour later-

We're almost at our home. Lily takes the eggs from my hands and runs to the door. I'm only a few steps behind her when I suddenly hear her scream. I pick up Atticus in my arms and run to my house. I burst open through the door and find Peeta crouching down holding Lily by the arm and holding a knife to her neck. I notice that crazy look in his eyes. He's lost control over hijacking memories. He hardly ever looses control anymore.

"Stay back you mutt or I'll kill her!" He yells out gripping her tighter.

"Mommy!" Lily sobs.

I put Atticus down and push him behind me. To say that I'm scared is a horrible understatement. I put up my arms.

"Peeta let her go. She has nothing to do with this!"

"I cant do that! You're a monster and your daughter's a monster too. I have to end you all!"

Peeta moves the knife closer to her neck. Lily sobs loudly. As I see the knife get closer I panic.

"No! Peeta she's your daughter too!" I yell out taking a step forward.

Peeta loosens his grip on Lily and looks at me incredulously.

"You're lying. You must be lying! Like I'd ever have sex with the likes of you!" Peeta spat out.

Great, I have to explain to Lily why did daddy almost kill her but on top of that I have to explain what sex is. But I'll worry about that later. First I have to convince Peeta to let go of our daughter.

"She is you're daughter Peeta, just please let her go!" I say sobbing.

"I don't believe you!" Peeta screams loudly

"Then just look into her eyes!" I yell out even louder.

Peeta furrows his eyebrows and finally decides to listen to me. Peeta turns Lily around to face him. He looks deeply into Lily's teary blue eyes. After looking into her eyes for a minute Peeta's own blue eyes snap open wide.

"Lil…Lil…Lily! Oh my God what am I doing?"

Peeta drops the knife and completely falls apart on the kitchen floor. He crawls to a corner of the kitchen burying his fingers into his blond hair. Lily runs to me. I kneel down and hug her. I thought that I would lose her like I lost Prim. I pull her away from me and dry the tears from each side of her face with my thumbs.

"Lily, take your brother and go get Uncle Haymitch. Stay at his house until I say so."

I can tell Lily didn't hear a single word I've said. She's visibly shaken.

"Lily Primrose Mellark! Take your brother and go get Haymitch!"

Lily shakes her head and takes Atticus' hand and they both ran out the doors.

Once the kids are gone I turn my attention to my husband, who's cowering in the corner of the kitchen with his head in his hands.

"Lily Primrose Mellark, my daughter. Atticus Haymitch Mellark, my son. Katniss Everdeen, my wife…" Peeta repeated over and over.

I go over to him and take both of his trembling hands. He slightly cringes at my touch. I pull his hands away from his face and give him a kiss on the lips.

"Yes Peeta, Your family. Lily, Atticus, and me. We're your family."

"Did I hurt her?"

"No."

Peeta sighed in relief and soon his eyes filled up with tears again. Haymitch soon arrived and we helped Peeta. And soon after Haymitch brought the kids over. They had fallen asleep in his couch and Haymitch, being the sweet uncle that he is, carried them all the way back home.

-Later that night-

I'm woken up in the middle of the night by an ear splitting scream. I jolted out of my bed recognizing the sound of that scream. Lily is screaming. I go to her bedroom and I find her sitting up on her bed holding on to her bed sheets for dear life and crying. I run to her and sit on her bed by her side.

"What happened sweetie?"

Lily hugs me.

"Daddy turned into a monster again and he was going to hurt me!"

She shouldn't have seen him like that. I hold her tightly and began to sing to her to sleep. She fell asleep quickly. I turn to the door and I see Peeta standing there, tears clearly rolling down his eyes. My heart shattered. I cant bare see my daughter like this and I cant bare see my husband like this.

"She thinks I'm a monster…" Peeta whispered.

I kiss him passionately as if to quiet him.

"No, she just doesn't understand. We can explain, I know she'll understand."

"I'm a monster Katniss…" Peeta said looking down to the floor.

I take his face into my hands and I made him look into my eyes.

"No! Don't you dare say that you're a monster! Peeta Mellark, you're a kind and compassionate man. A great father and an excellent husband. I would be lost without you, just please don't…"

I hug him hoping that my words put him at ease. But I feel deep down that they haven't.

-Next morning-

I sleepily reach to Peeta's side of the bed only to find it empty. Realizing it was empty I sat up to confirm that he really wasn't there. I got up and went to the kitchen. I know he's been having a hard time with all that's happened. And whenever Peeta feels down, he either bakes or paints. And judging by the sweet smell around the house, he's probably baking. I'm approaching the kitchen when I come to see Peeta baking. I can tell he's very depressed with what he did to Lily and what she thinks of him now, because he's baking cinnamon rolls; Lily's favorites. But I don't only see Peeta. I see our daughter looking at him from behind a wall. I can't take watching them both like this. I have to help them get their special relationship back to what it was. I approach Lily and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Lily, wanna help daddy with the cinnamon rolls?" I say loud enough for Peeta to hear.

Peeta looks at our way. He's hopeful that Lily says yes. Lily looks back and forth from me to Peeta. She nods, saying yes.

"Ok sweetie, have fun with daddy."

Lily slowly walks towards Peeta. I pretend to leave but I'm secretly hiding to see what happens. At first Lily and Peeta are working separately, not speaking to each other. Once they put the rolls in the ovens they faced each other awkwardly. Peeta sits down on a nearby chair.

"Hey Lily. Can you come here for a sec? I need to tell you a few things."

Lily slowly approached Peeta. He then lifted her up and sat her down on his lap.

"Lily, I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday. You must be wondering why I did and said mean things."

Lily nodded.

"Well you see, once upon a time some very mean guys put a horrible monster inside me so that I could hurt your mommy. But your mommy and me loved each other so much that I took the monster and I locked him away. Sometimes the monster tries to escape but being the big tough daddy that I am I always put him away. But yesterday he got the better of me. I'm sorry for what that monster did to you."

Lily looked up at Peeta

"Is the monster ever gonna come after me again?"

Peeta hugged our daughter tightly.

"Of course not sweetheart. I'll never let him escape again. He wont hurt you or ever come after you again. I promise!" He said flashing Lily a smile.

Lily threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I love you daddy!"

"I love you too sweetheart!"


	2. Monster Pt 2

It's a pretty normal day here in District 12. I'm in the kitchen baking a cake for a customer and my daughter Lily is helping me out. Katniss and Atticus are sitting at the table playing. I see Lily trying to reach for the sugar on the top self. I get the sugar down for her. I hold it out for her and when she reaches out to take it I move it out of her hands.

"Daddy! I need the sugar!" Lily giggles.

"Alright Lily Pad, here you go." I say handing her the sugar.

After I give her the sugar and I go back to work. Ok, the next step is the eggs. I look around for the eggs and I realize there aren't any eggs left.

"Ah crud! I'm all out of eggs!" I exclaim.

I turn to Katniss in the table.

"Katniss, could you go to the market and get me some eggs?" I ask.

"Sure!"

She gets up from her chair and Atticus followed.

"Mommy can I go with you?" Atticus asked Katniss.

"Of course sweetheart."

I turned to Lily and kneeled in front of her.

"Lily do you wanna go with mommy too?"

Lily nodded excitedly and ran to Katniss. Katniss held both Atticus' and Lily's hands as they walked out the door. I smile at the sight of Katniss with both of our kids. I'm the luckiest man in District 12, probably the luckiest man in the whole world. I wipe the flour off of my hands. I go around my kitchen working with the cake. And after some time, I start feeling woozy. I sit down at the nearest chair and close my eyes. But then I get this incredible headache. I open my eyes and cover my ears. This is a mess. My head hurts. Shiny images of the arena flash through my eyes. All I can think of is Katniss. Katniss killed my family, she destroyed 12, she wants to kill me, and she is a mutt. I have to destroy Katniss Everdeen. I get up from my chair and go to the kitchen counter. And at that moment a little girl runs to me with eggs in her hands. I recognize her; she's a little Katniss. I quickly grab her by her arms.

"Katniss Everdeen, do you know her?" I yell at her.

"Mommy."

"I knew it!" I whispered.

I tighten my hold on her and grab a nearby knife in the counter. She lets out a terrified shriek when I pulled the knife. And in a matter of seconds she arrived. I quickly put the knife to the mutt spawn's neck. The monster came in with another little monster in her arms.

"Stay back you mutt or I'll kill her!" I threaten.

"Mommy!" The kid sobs out.

She puts the boy down and pushes him behind her. She raises up her arms at me.

"Peeta let her go. She has nothing to do with this." She pleads.

She's a monster. She's little now but she'll grow up to do monstrous things like her mother.

""I cant do that! You're a monster and your daughter's a monster too. I have to end you all!" I say moving the knife closer.

The girl starts sobbing loudly. Katniss clearly panics as well. She takes a step towards me and holds out her arms yelling

"No! Peeta she's your daughter too!"

Does she think I'm an idiot? How could this girl be my daughter? Nothing in the world would get me to agree to make children with this mutt.

"You're lying. You must be lying! Like I'd ever have sex with the likes of you!" I spit out.

"She's your daughter Peeta, just please let her go!" She says sobbing with sad desperate eyes.

"I don't believe you!" I angrily yell out.

"Then look into her eyes!" She yells even louder.

Something inside me tells me that I should just finish the job and finally rid the world of these mutts but another part of me is telling me to do as Katniss told me. I give in and I do what Katniss told me. I turn the kid around and stare into her puffy, teary blue eyes. Once I stare into her eyes more images flash through my mind. I see myself rocking a little baby with eyes like hers. Painting with a little boy that I recognized as the one standing behind Katniss. Baking with this little girl I'm holding. But most importantly I see myself with Katniss holding hands and kissing as we watch the children play. She was right. She was right about everything. I finally remember everything.

"Lil… Lil… Lily! Oh my God what am I doing?" I cried out.

I drop the knife and I crumble down on the floor. Lily runs towards Katniss. I crawl to a nearby corner. I hear Katniss tell Lily something and then I hear her leaving with her brother. I bury my face into my hands. I see more images. I see Katniss giving birth to our daughter, yelling 'I hate you' and 'This is your fault' at me. I see our daughter Lily taking her first steps in our house. I see Lily playing with Buttercup the cat. I see Lily going out hunting with Gale's son. And I see Lily running towards me and throwing her arms around me giggling.

"Lily Primrose Mellark, my daughter…"

Now I see a baby in my arms with grey eyes smiling and reaching up to me. I see Atticus making a finger painting of a sunset. I see little Atticus helping Haymitch with his geese. I see Atticus singing with his mother. I see Atticus helping me make cookies. And I see Atticus laughing on top of my shoulders.

"Atticus Haymitch Mellark, my son…"

Now I just see Katniss. I see the day she moved into my house. I see us dancing that same day we moved in together. How I coaxed her into dancing will always be a mystery to me. I see the day of our wedding. I see the day our daughter was born and the day our son was born. She never looked more beautiful in my eyes than those days. I see the day of the anniversary of Prim's death and how Katniss cried into my chest when she put primroses in her grave. I see her looking into my eyes, giving me a warm smile mouthing 'I love you'.

"Katniss Everdeen, my wife…"

Suddenly I feel two hands grabbing my trembling ones. I look up and see Katniss' grey eyes. She pulls my hands away from my face and kisses me.

"Yes Peeta, your family. Lily, Atticus, and me. We're your family." Katniss said still holding on to my hands.

"Did I hurt her?"

"No."

I sigh in relief. I'm so glad I didn't hurt my Lily Pad. But then I kept thinking of what I would've done to her if Katniss wasn't here to snap me back to reality. And the thought of me actually hurting my Lily Pad was just too much and I began to tear up.

"Hey your kids came over to my place and told me that daddy here lost his marbles." Haymitch said bluntly.

Katniss chastised him for saying it so bluntly. But I really couldn't care less of how he says it. After talking with Haymitch and Katniss for a while I felt better so to say. I still felt horrible of what I put Lily through. And Atticus must've been scared to see me like that too. Haymitch went over to his house and carried the kids back to our place. They fell asleep in his couch and he carried them back home.

-Later that night-

I'm woken up by a loud scream in the middle of the night. Katniss practically jumps out of bed. I quickly realize that Lily was the one screaming. I jump out of bed and run after Katniss. I stop just outside of Lily's bedroom door when I hear her sob

"Daddy turned into a monster again and he tried to hurt me!"

My heart shattered into a million pieces. My Lily, my little Lily Pad thought I was a monster. Katniss took her in her arms and sung her a lullaby and quickly drifted off into sleep. Katniss walks out of her room and she faces me. She is horrified to see me standing here. She closes the door behind her and walks closer to me.

"She thinks I'm a monster…"

She kisses me passionately.

"No, she just doesn't understand. We can explain, I know she'll understand." Katniss said.

"I am a monster Katniss…" I whisper looking down to the floor.

Katniss takes my face into her hands and makes me look into her eyes.

"No! Don't you dare say that you're a monster! Peeta Mellark, you're a kind and compassionate man. A great father and an excellent husband. I would be lost without you, just please don't…"

She hugs me and I hug her back. I know she wants to help me feel better but right now nothing can really help me feel better.

-Next morning-

The sun just started rising. I sat up in my bed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I look over to Katniss' side and I see her sleeping. I give her a small kiss on the top of her head and I silently slip out of bed. I walk over to the kitchen and I start taking out the ingredients to bake cinnamon rolls. Lily's favorites. After I put the first batch in the oven I notice someone watching me from behind a wall. It's Lily. I want to talk to her, I want her to come over and help me bake like old time. But I'm afraid, I'm afraid she'll just run away when I approach her. But suddenly I hear Katniss

"Hey Lily, wanna help daddy with the cinnamon rolls?"

I look at them, hoping she'll say yes. She nods and says yes. Katniss tells Lily to have fun with me and leaves. Lily slowly approaches me and starts working quietly on the rolls. We put the second batch of rolls in the oven and we faced each other awkwardly. I went over and sat down on a nearby chair.

"Hey Lily. Can you come here for a sec? I need to tell you a few things."

Lily slowly approached me then lifted her up and sat her down on my lap.

"Lily, I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday. You must be wondering why I did and said mean things."

Lily nodded.

"Well you see, once upon a time some very mean guys put a horrible monster inside me so that I could hurt your mommy. But your mommy and me loved each other so much that I took the monster and I locked him away. Sometimes the monster tries to escape but being the big tough daddy that I am I always put him away. But yesterday he got the better of me. I'm sorry for what that monster did to you."

Lily looked up at me, her blue eyes hopefully staring into mine.

"Is the monster ever gonna come after me again?"

I hugged my daughter tightly.

"Of course not sweetheart. I'll never let him escape again. He wont hurt you or ever come after you again. I promise!" He said flashing Lily a smile.

Lily threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"I love you daddy!"

"I love you too sweetheart!"

**Author's Note:**

**This is the second and final part in this story and is in Peeta's POV. Now I've been wanting to write more Hunger Games stories like the day Lily was born, or the how Lily and Gale's son met, or a story on Finnick's son. So I'll be writing more Hunger Games fanfiction… YAYYYYY!**


End file.
